


we're dying (your hair)

by aceflowerchild



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Johnny's dying max's hair, M/M, i know its SUPPOSED to be spelled 'dyeing' but i Do Not Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceflowerchild/pseuds/aceflowerchild
Summary: i wrote all of this in the time it took me to bleach my hair and that's including adding tags and notes





	we're dying (your hair)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this in the time it took me to bleach my hair and that's including adding tags and notes

Johnny is grinning devilishly as he grabs the colorful boxes off of the store shelves. He hands Zoey the cash and says, without prompt, “No need for a bag, I’m going straight upstairs.”

Zoey snorts and mumbles something under her breath, but Johnny doesn’t care enough to even try and hear what it was. He hops over the counter as soon as the transaction is done and scrambles up the stairs, trying not to drop the boxes as he goes.

“Max!” he yells as soon as he gets to the top of the stairs. He’s not surprised when there’s no answer. It is 10 a.m. on a Saturday, after all. Johnny walks to the end of the hall and kicks Max’s door, not feeling like using his hands (which are still occupied by his purchases and his wallet, among several other things). “MAX!” he yells again, louder.

A loud bang sounds from inside the room and Johnny takes this to mean that Max has fallen out of bed. Several seconds after this, the door opens to reveal a groggy Max who is rubbing his face and yawning. “What do you want Johnny.” His eyes shift to the boxes in Johnny’s hands. “What are those?”

Johnny’s grin gets impossibly wider as he says, “Put on some clothes ya don’t care about Mux, cause we’re dying today.”

 

Nearly 20 minutes later, Max is sitting on the toilet lid in a shirt that was older than Zoey and some basketball shorts. Johnny is at the sink setting up the hair dye and reading the instructions, unused to this particular brand.

“I don’t want you to bleach it, I just want the color,” Max reminds Johnny sternly. Johnny waves a hand absentmindedly, remembering the condition on which he could dye Max’s hair.

“This should be a good one for brown hair, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Max sighs heavily and Johnny is smiling again at his boyfriend’s attitude. He loved dying previously undyed hair. It had a similar feel to making the first footprints in freshly fallen snow. There was just something satisfying about it.

Johnny pulls on the gloves and gets to work massaging the purple into Max’s hair. When he looks down at Max’s face he sees that his boyfriend’s eyes are closed and his expression looks peaceful.

So of course Johnny has to ruin it.

Slowly, without stopping what he’s doing, Johnny sinks so he’s face to face with Max and he gets as close as he dares and whispers “Hey Mux.”

Max has the best reaction, which is to jump back and yell, and since Johnny’s hands are still in his hair, it ends up getting tugged at a weird angle. “Ow.” He glares at Johnny and pushes him in the arm. “If you do that again, I’ll dye your hair the most unholy assortment of colors I can find downstairs.”

Johnny tries not to laugh as he straightens back up. “Yeah, ok.”

He finishes distributing the color in silence, letting Max enjoy the head massage. When he’s finished he rips off the rubber gloves and looks over the instructions again. “Says you gotta leave it in for forty minutes to an hour. Whaddya wanna do now?”

 

Johnny is grinning at his handiwork, proud of how well the color took and how it looks on Max. Purple was a good choice. He looks at Max’s face and sees that he can’t help smiling either. Despite this, his voice is deadpan when he says, “Wow Johnny, you should go into hair styling.”

“Muxie, do you really think _anyone_ is gonna be dumb enough to trust me near their dome?”

Max chuckles. “Probably not.”


End file.
